


I was jealous of him

by H0siesEndgame



Series: Hosie Oneshots [8]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, Dark Magic, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Hosie, Hosie Endgame, Josie was kinda sad but not really, Magic, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), They talk, Witches, birdboy has no involvement in the plot of this thank god, contains scenes from 2x09, doing a spell, he broke up with Josie before leaving, hosie confession, mention of handon, she avoided Hope because she didn't know how to talk to her, siphoners, so based around then except birdboy never came back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0siesEndgame/pseuds/H0siesEndgame
Summary: Landon had left and shown no sign of coming back. He left the two girls after breaking their hearts. One tried to avoid the other, and when two girls who used to crush on each other start crushing again, what happens?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hosie Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169783
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	I was jealous of him

**Author's Note:**

> It was based on a scene from 2x09, except I put a Hosie spin on them to make it better. The summary kinda sucks, but I hope you still stick around anyway!
> 
> I've read this so many times to the point that I feel like I have it all memorized. Now I'm also worried that it's not very good, but oh well.

Landon had left. He'd left. Sure, he thought he was protecting everyone. He thought that by leaving his friends wouldn't be in danger. He didn't think about the pain that leaving would cause them. He could've communicated, told them that he was considering going. He could've done better. Except Landon being Landon, he ran away from his problems instead of facing them. When they needed him most, when he needed to be there as a friend, he left. He left after breaking Josie's heart and leaving the girls to question who he would choose, Hope or Josie. One he had a lot of history with, and the other was more of a brief summer fling. Although Josie was certain he would choose Hope. Why wouldn't he? She was gorgeous, brave, and kind. And she was nothing but a second choice, everyone's second choice. 

Everyone knew Hope again, including Josie. It was hard for the siphoner to return everyone's memories. She thought she would lose what she had with Landon, which made her sort of happy. As happy as she could've been when she felt like she was missing something. It was an innocent relationship, the two filling a void, created by the same person, that they didn't even know they had. Ultimately Josie realized she couldn't be that selfish. Not once since then had she regretted her decision. Remembering Hope made so many things clearer. It gave so many answers to lingering questions that she had, like why she felt she was filling a void. Surprisingly, it made Landon breaking up with her a whole lot easier to deal with, yet it still stung that he did it and left two seconds later. 

Life was different for both girls. Things were clearer since Josie got her memories back, but things were also far more complicated. Things, more specifically being feelings. For Hope. That she remembered. That were stronger than ever. That never truly went away, even when she didn't know her. When she was nothing other than a stranger, a girl that shared looks with her, then, boyfriend. A part of her still felt...drawn, or connected to the tribrid without her memories, even when she was jealous. And maybe, that jealousy wasn't because of Hope in the way that she thought. Thinking back to the football game, she remembered looking at Hope and getting the butterflies in her stomach. It didn't make sense, she didn't even know the girl and she didn't like her. Then her memories came back, and she remembered she was the typical girl who had fallen in love with her best friend. A girl who'd had said feelings for years.

She avoided Hope, thinking the girl needed time after Landon's departure. He was her supposed "epic love", and he'd said his goodbye through a magical diary entry. That surely hurt her, more than it hurt Josie. When Hope had asked Josie if she could stay, of course, she said yes. Hope belonged at that school and Josie wasn't going to let her personal feelings affect Hope in such a way. It warmed her heart that Hope was so worried about her preserving her feelings and that she didn't want to make her uncomfortable. When she held Hope's hand, when she hugged her, she had a feeling that it would be hard to see her and give her space to heal too. All things considered, Josie had been with Hope's boyfriend who was now an ex-boyfriend to both of them. She felt guilty for it, that Hope let her live on with Landon, she felt guilty that Hope had watched the boy she loved move on without her. So, after thinking it through, she stayed away from Hope whenever and wherever possible. 

Landon had been gone for two weeks, and the best friends had barely said five words to one another. The occasional 'hi' here and there. Hope had tried talking to Josie, on countless occasions, and Josie had run away. Hope really had to get something off her chest, she had to tell Josie something and she couldn't. It was killing her that Josie ignored her. She'd said she wanted her to stay, but then not glanced her way once since. Hope desperately wanted an explanation, to know how she could fix the problem which she figured was her fault. The memory of her had ruined Josie's relationship, she had every right to be angry. Hope only wanted to be able to apologize, to tell Josie that she is done with Landon. That she doesn't want to be with him anymore. She wanted to able to be there for Josie. 

Josie would see Hope's sad smile as she walked away or turned a corner and feel guilty, but she knew it was for the best. Hope was surely heartbroken over Landon leaving, finding out that her best friend had a crush on her would not help, that was for sure. Plus, Josie was dealing with a sort of heartbreak of her own. The girl she liked, dare she say was in love with, had shown absolutely no signs of feeling the same way. She had to live knowing that when Landon came back (eventually he would, he always did, unfortunately) that he would go running back to Hope. She would have to watch them get back together, and she remembered how much it hurt seeing them together the first time around. It would only be harder the second.

Of course, their lives hadn't settled down. Malivore was still a problem, and Josie still had the stupid sand clock to deal with. She'd been spending time researching ways to prevent the black magic from escaping. All of her attempts, the countless hours spent searching, were unsuccessful. No results. Just frustrated sighs and angry groans. It was infuriating, that she had put herself in that situation and couldn't fix it.

She was scanning through the millionth book in the library, honestly not feeling very hopeful, when Dorian came in and saw the spells she had laid out and the pages of books she open, not saying much other than stating the obvious. That she needed the help of another witch to do any of those spells, and it took every fibre of her being not to roll her eyes. Of course she needed another witch. That was obvious. Not that she would even perform those spells because they wouldn't help anyway. 

He asked a question, leaving Josie to panic about her excuse of the research being "for an assignment". She wasn't sure how to answer. Thankfully, she was saved. Maybe not by the best of people. In fact, it was annoying that the person who came to her rescue was Hope. She had been successfully avoiding her thus far. She wanted to continue to do the right thing, except that was deemed impossible as Hope offered to help. Like she always did. Hope was always the hero. Josie tried refusing, saying she was okay on her own. And the auburn-haired teen knew that she wasn't, that the sand clock was going to shatter no matter what. Until Hope told Josie of a spell that her friend Vincent had shared with her, Josie had kept resisting. Then Josie couldn't ignore her much more, though she would for sure get back to that once they'd completed the spell.

They went to Hope's room, setting up all the materials required on the floor. Candles lit it up and neither girl could ignore how the light made each other glow. Josie saw how it made Hope's blue orbs seem brighter than normal. Hope thought Josie looked like an angel. She was the most beautiful being Hope had ever seen. Nobody could even compare, Hope would say to herself. Nobody came close to the brunette. Not even Landon. He never really had.

As they continued setting up, a strange silence fell over them. Like there was so much to say, neither girl knowing how to say it, how to start a conversation. How would one go about it? With what had happened in such a small period of time, it was hard to know where to start. Did they start with Hope having jumped into Malivore? Or maybe how Josie practically attacked her aunt to restore what she was missing? Or maybe, they began with the whole Landon situation. It was all too complicated.

"So, I noticed that you were avoiding me." Hope started, figuring it was to do with the whole situation surrounding Landon (little did she know Josie's reasons for ignoring her were a little different and more confusing). Then again, it seemed more likely that it could be that she hadn't told her truth in the first place. She went into a short spiral, thinking that if she had been honest straight away that it could've spared everyone the heartbreak. It could've saved Josie the heartbreak, maybe not Landon as she had started to contemplate her feelings for the phoenix whilst in Malivore. The place gave her plenty of time to think, and finally understood that her heart belonged to someone else entirely. Hope had to say something, anything. She hated the tension between them. The silence had grown deafening and quite frankly, she desperately missed the sound of Josie's voice. Spending so much time without it in Malivore, it felt like the memory of it was fading away. Then to come back and have the voice directed at her in such a hateful tone...she just needed it. "I know that I should've told you who I was straight away, and I'm so sorry that I didn't." 

"It's not that..." 

Josie thought about her response, after being pulled from her thoughts. Like she really thought about it. She could hardly say the real reason was that she didn't want to confront her growing feelings for her best friend. There was no way she'd tell Hope that the way she was acting had nothing to do with Landon, and everything to do with her. Hope deserved time to herself after Landon's departure, Josie reminded herself.

"I just...I thought we could both do with some...space, after everything ."

"I get that but...I miss you, Jo. I miss my best friend. We need to talk eventually." A smile. That damn smile. There it was, the nickname. The one that Josie loved, but hated for how it made her feel. Her whole body heated up at the very short word. Just one small word, one small glance from Hope was all it took to have Josie in a full-blown gay panic. Serious gay panic. 

_Contain it, Josie. You're here to do a spell. After that, you need to go back to ignoring her, no matter how much it sucks._

The 'I miss you' did things to Josie. Her cheeks flushed a pink shade. Hope missed her. She had missed her. She actually cared. And Josie needed that. She wouldn't admit it, but one of the reasons she was hesitant to make everyone remember Hope was because she thought she'd feel more alone. Because she thought Landon would go running back to her, and she'd be there to watch from the shadows as she had done for most of her life. He had gone running, and ironically, he had run in the opposite direction, to god knows where.

Josie went with an "I missed you too", feeling a loss of control at the very sentence that slipped out of her mouth. Not that it wasn't true, she just didn't want Hope to think they could go back to normal. Josie wanted to, she did, but she wanted to protect Hope even more. From her growing feelings and her growing darkness. It was better if Hope kept her distance from her.

Silence fell between them again as they put the last few items for the spell in place. All that was left was for their hands to touch and Josie to siphon. There were other ways for the gemini twin to go about it. She could hold a magical object, or siphon from the school. But holding, touching, feeling Hope was her favorite choice, especially if she wasn't going to be able to do it for a while.

She lit the final candles with a match, consumed by her thoughts. Most of them about Hope, yet some were about the magic they were trying to contain. How it had got to that point in the first place. How Clark had manipulated her and how she didn't see it. If only she'd noticed, then it would have saved so much trouble. So much hurt.

"Why did Clarke choose me?" Josie asked out of nowhere. It had been bugging her. Why her? She wasn't anything special. She was merely a boring siphon witch. She could hardly understand why the man hadn't picked anyone else. There were plenty of other witches out there, some with far more experience than her, who would've been more willing. She was a teenager who still had a lot to learn about the world and her craft.

"Because you're a trusting person, and far more powerful than you know." She set down what she had in hand to give Josie her full attention. 

"I don't wanna be either of those things." She said, debating if she should continue and share what was on her mind. There wasn't much hesitation, as she knew whatever she told Hope was safe with her. She could trust her. She did trust her, more than anyone else. "The second I was doing black magic, it's like...my own head wasn't mine anymore." It was true. The magic had messed with her. In ways that she didn't like, yet the deepest and darkest part of her did. It became addicting, in some sense, to perform such dangerous magic. The thrill of it was better than anything she ever experienced. Eventually, she came to realize that it was putting so many people in harm's way, at the risk of getting hurt. "I get upset more easily, I'm on edge...jealous." She continued.

The last thing wasn't meant to be added - it was too late to take it back. In light of recent events, it would seem as though she was jealous of Hope, and the way that Landon loved her (even if he left, there was no denying how he felt). Because Josie was with him for some time, and she was happy...ish. Or she thought she was. And she was jealous of the dynamic between the phoenix and the tribrid. She was jealous of the fact that Hope clearly wanted Landon and not her. Having the memories back showed that what she had felt and still felt for Hope outweighed any lasting feelings for Landon. That wasn't a shock. Those feelings had been building up. They were hardly going to disappear, even if the universe tried to make them vanish in every way possible. Getting them back only made them stronger, when Josie understood how much she was missing. That the void she had been trying to fill, trying to explain for months, was all to do with Hope Andrea Mikaelson.

It explained a lot. It explained how she felt like something was off with Hope when she saw her at the football game. It explained why there had been one dorm room (Hope's) that she consciously knew nobody used, yet she felt like someone lived there. It revealed that perhaps, the jealousy she felt when Landon mentioned that 'they shared a milkshake' was actually her subconscious trying to get her to remember. 

Hope felt the need to share something. She could see that Josie needed some comfort, despite the brunette not bothering to admit it. Perks of knowing someone so well. You can tell how they feel with only so much as a look, or a split second of eye contact. The need to be beside Josie was overwhelming. So naturally, Hope scooted towards the younger girl, bringing them closer together. Their knees brushed, and neither of them attempted to move, to break the contact. It sent shockwaves throughout their bodies. The feeling of their legs pressed together would surely linger for some time. 

"When I first got out of Malivore, I came here." Hope wasn't entirely sure of where she was going with it. All she had was a general idea of what she intended to say. And boy was she nervous to say it. Because it was a huge move, a scary one, to say the least. "It was the first place I wanted to be." With the next part, she made sure to never look anywhere other than Josie's perfect eyes. Ones she was always getting lost in. "You were the first person I wanted to see. So I snuck on to campus and ummm...you and Landon were having a movie night, or something, at the Mill. And you both looked so happy, and I was so jealous. If the wrong person crossed me, I can't imagine the damage I would have done. But Ummm..." The brunette tried to look away. Guilt swarmed in her stomach. Had she known of Hope's existence sooner, or the existence of her feelings, there would have been no way in hell she'd have tried getting closer to Landon. It was as she had said before, she was trying to fill a void. So was he, really, and neither of them realized it was a void left by the same person.

"Hope...." She interrupted, not knowing what else to say. She felt the need to stop Hope because if she kept talking her guilt would only grow. That's what she thought - that Hope would tell her how much she still wanted Landon and that she was angry with Josie for taking him. That was how Josie saw it, anyway. She assumed Hope would have the same view.

"No. Let me finish. I realized, after a few weeks that I uh...I wasn't jealous of you." Josie furrowed her brows. A light crease formed on her forehead as she stared at the other girl, with no clue of what she was trying to say. "I was jealous of him." She could only stare at Hope. What the tribrid was hinting at hadn't clicked with Josie yet. So she asked a question in the hope's of getting more answers.

"What?" It was all she could say as she stared helplessly at the girl in front of her.

"I was jealous of him, and when he kissed you, I-I wanted that to be me, with you..." 

_"I wanted that to be me, with you."_

_"I was jealous of him."_

It was locked in her mind, replaying over and over. 

To say the girl was shocked, would be an understatement. Her eyes widened as a visible manifestation of it. Josie knew then. She knew that Hope liked her too. She knew that there was a chance for a future where they were together, and happy. All she had to do was grab it, take it, and make it a reality. It seemed unreal. "And I know this will probably ruin our friendship, or whatever but I just had to tell you."

"Oh." An explosion erupted in her stomach, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

"You don't have to say anything. You know what? Why don't we just get on with the spell? Yeah, let's do that." Hope reached out her hands, for Josie to siphon from. She was prepared to do things like they normally would, holding hands and chanting at the same time. Josie, meanwhile, had her own plans. She grabbed one of the tribrid's hands, then pulled Hope closer to her, whilst keeping the grip. Hope's gaze fell to her free hand which had fallen into Josie's lap, and when she looked back up, she felt her nose brush against Josie's. They were so close. She hadn't expected such a movement at all, and Josie hadn't planned on doing such a thing either. She just felt a surge in confidence and sort of went with it. 

Hope's heart was in her throat, and she gulped heavily. It was taking all of her strength not to claim Josie's lips, which she so desperately wanted to do. She didn't know if Josie was okay with it and would only do so if she had clear consent. Josie could've pulled her close for the spell. Yes, that was it. That made sense to Hope. She opened her mouth to begin the spell and closed it when Josie began talking. 

"Well, you wanted to kiss me and I need to siphon for the spell. I say we take two birds with one stone. What do you think?" She glanced down at Hope's lips, then back up again. And again. And again. Hope noticed, feeling her own eyes drift down. 

Josie had no clue where the confidence came from. It was just there as she waited for Hope to respond. 

"Yes!" Hope answered, far too quick and enthusiastic. She blushed, feeling completely embarrassed that she couldn't contain herself. "I mean, are you sure?" Josie chuckled lightly, put a hand to Hope's cheek, and caressed the skin. She then moved it to the back of Hope's neck, under her hairline, to keep her near. Hope could feel Josie's breath on her lips, and they were painfully close to connecting. 

"More than sure." Josie whispered, looking into the blue eyes. She was not-so-patiently waiting for Hope to make the move. Sure enough, Hope put her hands comfortably on Josie's hips and leaned in. Everything else melted away and all she cared about was Josie, how the girl tasted, and how it felt to finally share this moment. Hope couldn't lie, the confidence Josie had - pulling her in like that and the way her voice sounded - it was very attractive. It made her feel things she would never say out loud. It took a brief second for Josie to settle into it, and when she did they moved in sync. It felt right as if it was written in the stars that Hope and Josie were always meant to be more than platonic. 

The tension in Hope's muscles faded under Josie's touch and she leaned her head to the left to deepen the kiss. She was so into it that she barely felt Josie siphoning from her. It was hardly noticeable, probably due to the fact she was doing it so slowly. If she were going to kiss Hope, she would do whatever she could to make it last as long as possible. If that meant taking a tiny fraction of the magic she needed per second, so be it. She would never get over how it felt to have Hope's magic flow through her own veins. It was so strong, powerful, and there was an endless well of it. Nobody really knew the extent of her power. That was part of what made it so special. 

Hope didn't want to break the kiss. If there wasn't such an important task at hand, she would have kissed her for longer and would have put them on the bed instead of the rough wooden floor. It was hard to pull away, but Hope did because she knew that the spell to do would protect Josie, with who she had finally been brave enough to share her feelings. She cursed herself for not doing so sooner. 

Though she would always have that moment - their first kiss. A special moment that she would never forget and hoped they'd get to do more often. 

It took some time for either of them to open their eyes. When they did, there was nothing to say, because the look that they shared told them everything. It was soft and tender. It was everything Hope could have wanted or expected from it. Josie had stopped siphoning, but she wasn't focused on anything other than what had happened. They remained closer than would be normal for 'friends'. Is that what they were? It hardly seemed like an appropriate label after the past few minutes. Probably something they'd have to figure out. 

"We should really do the spell." Hope stated. Josie didn't seem to hear her. She was in a daze. "Jo?" 

"Oh umm...right. Yes." She blinked heavily. 

"You have no idea what I said, do you?" Hope sensed the confused look. 

"Not really, no." Josie blushed. She had been too focused on Hope and her lips to listen. 

"God, you're so cute." Hope pecked Josie's lips again, this having more of an effect than calling her name. Josie's cheeks went even brighter. Hope saw that, and it only made Josie even cuter. She refrained from mentioning it. "I said we should do the spell." She smiled widely, which became contagious as Josie smiled too. 

Josie had the magic, she'd already siphoned, yet it didn't stop her from jumping at the chance of holding Hope's hand as they chanted the incantation. They watched as somethings so dark and evil became so wonderful. A blue barrier coated the sand clock. They watched as the magic did the trick, with only each other on their mind.

"It's actually kind of beautiful." Hope watched the magic. 

"I guess. If you can look past the visions of doom." Josie joked, then feeling Hope rub circles on the back of her hand. "Thank you for doing this. I couldn't have done this without you." 

"I'm always here for you, you know that." Hope looked up at the girl, with the biggest smile. 

Hope and Josie had kissed. What was next?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this oneshot! More stories will be coming from me soon!
> 
> And Merry Christmas to any of you who celebrate! I hope you have a great day with family. If you don't, then I hope you still have a great day :)


End file.
